


Beginnings

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Lightning & Starlight [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the last bit of strength she could muster, Kagome wished the jewel out of existence. But the Shikon would have the last laugh as it cursed her with it's dying breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t coming for her and she had never felt so alone before. She could hear the jewel whispering all around her, filling her head with lies. And she was tempted. She just wanted to go home to see her family and friends.

To see InuYasha again.

“Let go.”

“They’re waiting for you.”

She wasn’t sure when she had started to cry, but she could feel the tears falling freely now.

“They won’t wait forever.”

With the last bit of strength she could muster, she wished the jewel out of existence. But the Shikon would have the last laugh as it cursed her with it’s dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve year old Laxus was excited. He was returning to the guild after his first, solo mission and it had been a success. And he had only destroyed one building, gramps would be so proud.

Veering off the usual path, he took  a shortcut eager to return to the guild. What he hadn't expected to see was a rather battered looking  girl, resting against an old well. Her clothes were a mess and besides her were a long bow and a tattered, yellow backpack. 

He slowly approached the unconscious girl. Gently, he nudged her shoulder and soon he was looking into shockingly blue eyes. She blinked once then twice before falling back unconscious.

* * *

 

Kagome groaned miserably as she slowly stirred. Her head was pounding and every inch of her body felt sore, as if she had gone through Sango’s training a dozen times. She felt worse than the time Tsubaki had cursed her. She pushed through the pain and let her eyes flutter open to find nothing she recognized. She was in a small bed with plain, white sheets. There were similar empty ones besides her. The walls were unfamiliar, and had a distinct western feel to them.

She knew she should be panicking or at least a bit more concerned with where she was. But after the craziness of the last few months, Kagome knew she needed to keep a cool head. Taking a deep breath, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered. There was a boy with a head of blond hair, darkness so much darkness, and the jewel’s cruel laughter.

She attempted to sit up, but once she felt the room spinning she quickly gave up on that idea.

“Foolish girl, you should still be resting,” an elderly voice chided her.

She quickly looked up to her left to see an older woman with pink hair, red eyes, and a stern face. Kagome hated how much the red eyes bothered her. Besides her was a much shorter elder with a funny striped hat and kind eyes. He seemed much more welcoming than his companion. He introduced the two of them to her.

“Where am I,” she managed to wheeze out instead of replying to his introduction, earning an exasperated eye roll from the woman.

“You’re in our infirmary. My grandson found you over a week ago,” Makarov answered. Though he had a warm smile on his face, he was watching the newcomer carefully and said, “You gave us quite the scare. You’ve been fighting a rather nasty fever and your magic has been running wild.”

Kagome nodded her head thoughtfully, but stiffened when she heard the word magic.

“I must admit, I’ve never quite seen magic like yours before,” Makarov kept talking, observant of her curious reaction. Watching her magic flail had been an interesting sight. Her whole body glowed in a vibrant pink hue for two days and would angrily lash out as tremors had wrecked her body. He hadn’t been sure she would make it, which was why he had called on for Porlyusica’s help.

Like Makarov, Porlyusica had never seen magic like the one radiating off the younger girl. And her condition was just as perplexing. Her body had been feverish, but not from any known illness. And if she had to take a guess, the girl seemed to be going through some sort of metamorphosis.

“Where am I,” Kagome asked again, an anxious plea in her voice.

“You’re in Magnolia, a small town in Fiore,” Makarov softly spoke.

Kagome felt any energy she did have seep out of her. She looked desperately at the two in the room with her and asked, “Please tell me you know how I can get back home, to Japan.”

“There is no Japan here,” Porlyusica rather bluntly replied, earning a sharp look from Makarov.

Kaogme numbly shifted her gaze to the ceiling. They started talking to her again, but she heard none of it.


End file.
